


Stories About You

by Johnsarmy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnsarmy/pseuds/Johnsarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up with the sun in your eyes, ready for a new day. But this day is not your normal average day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stories About You

You wake up with the sun in your eyes and the feeling of the blanket corse against your skin. You opened your eyes and roll over in your bed,Determined to beat the sun and not get up for school. Just as you were falling back into the sweet unconscious state of sleep, You heard it  
DOOOO WEEEE DOOOO  
A sound that triggered such powerful memories. You shot bolt up in bed. The spell of sleep gone. Why the hell would someone be watching Doctor who at this hour? You listened to the sounds of the Tardis, smiling. Whoever was watching Doctor who must have It blasted pretty loud. You frowned. Something was wrong. You had grown up watching doctor who, your've memorised the whole entire lyrics of the doctor who HEY song but something sounded off key. The Tardis was too clear. It was going on for to long. Usually the Tardis breaking was about the length of 10 seconds. But now you had counted it to about 2 minutes.  
Your feet touched the cold wood of the floor as you get up. Stretching like a cat you walk to your door with a hurriedness to get out side. As you walk down the stairs you can still here the tardis engine outside. It's purring soothing. You hurried your steps. Your excited to see the source of the noise. The house is silent as you reach the door. Your mother had went to work early and your siblings were at school studying. You didn't get up early enough to catch a ride with them. The noise got louder as you had opened the door. A fresh morning breeze caressed your face. You started hurrying now. You looked up and received the shock of your life.  
The Tardis. As life like in the series with the exact paint and wood was blinking in and out of existence right in front of your eyes. In fact, Due to your clumsiness you almost ran into it. You stood starring at the hard blue painted wood. Your eyes seeing double as it vanished, Showing your neighbours house across the street, then reappeared. Your ears were ringing with the noise of the engine. You couldn't believe it! This was far to real and life like to be a hologram or a prank. Often you had contemplated the existence of a parallel world where the doctor where real. But this, This was insane. New determination filled you as you stared at the blue box. if this was the Tardis, then you wanted to get inside and find the doctor. You had often daydreamed about meeting the doctors and Thought about what you would say to them, but something made you stray from moving around to the entrance of it.(besides the obvious fact that the Tardis was right in front of your doorstep and it was a bit hard to walk around a giant phone box)  
If this was the real Tardis, then Why was it making these noises and obviously not working? Was it being controlled by daleks? The angles? Or a darker and more sinister force that could possible destruct the world and time itself Along with many of the doctors companies who would be sucked into a black hole thus insuring the safety of the world?  
Whatever if was, It wasn’t going to stop you from getting inside the Tardis. You moved towards the Front of it. You glanced a the glowing light in a cage at the top, your hand straying at the handle and the PULL TO ENTR sign. Whatever was in here, Whatever was making the Tardis stuff up so, you didn't care, to rest your eyes of the scientific impossible larger-on-the-inside Tardis interim would be amazing  
You place your shaking and sweating hand on the handle and griping tightly you pull back your elbow. you slowly open the door.  
  You didn't get to open the door though. Someone shoved it from the inside. You stumbled back and fell onto your concrete pathway as the wood slams Into you side. Your hands were scraped and you had a splinter in one of your thumbs from where  you bad been gripping the wood to tightly. "Oops" you hear a too familiar for liking voice from the inside. Your head was pounding from hitting it to hard on the concrete, and your ear drums hurting from the slightly annoying Tardis sound.You could also here the sound of your blood rushing to your ears.Then a man popped his head out of the Tardis,His face was built narrowly, his noise and eyes were like a splitting image of a hawks. His hair was thick and slightly mussed.His cheeks had smudges of black on it and he gripped a spanner between his teeth,  
"Wrong time era!" he declared, taking he spanner out from between his teeth. He barley looked at you "sorry, nice house" he commented  
He jumped back Into to the Tardis. And before you could even chase after him or scream his name, the Tardis faded away. Leaving the air silent and empty without the sweet harmony of its sound. How could this happen. The doctor had just appeared on your doorstep with the Tardis, And now they were gone.You don't even now if this was real or not, but whatever it was, you had just lost you're only ever chance to meet the Doctor.


End file.
